Angels Are Watching Over You
by NikaDawson
Summary: Mary always told Dean that angels were watching over him. She was right.


_Author's Note_: I haven't written anything in so long, I have no idea how this is going to be. Also, my main writing fandom has been Harry Potter, and this is my first Supernatural fic. I love and adore the show, but am still new to characterizing the characters in fic, so this isn't brilliant. But it's what happens when you watch Dean/Castiel vids and thinking about the line, 'angels are watching over you'. And as of episode 13 of season five that actually has brought on a slightly sinister note to me, so I had to lighten it up with my favorite characters on the show.

"_She use to tell me when she tucked me in a night that angels were watching over me. In fact that's the last thing she ever said to me. She was wrong_." ~ Dean Winchester

He would rather be anywhere but here but he has never been one to disobey orders. Cloaking himself is taxing to do constantly, every time the baby cries and the mother comes in the room to check on him, he must avoid her gaze. She can not see him in his true form. Michael has ordered that this child, this baby, be watched. He is special in some way unfathomable to Castiel. He sees small limbs, ungraceful and hears loud cries, nothing like the serene grandness of the heaven he knows. But Castiel is a good soldier, and so he watches.

The child grows and gets older. Castiel has taken to thinking of him with his human name, Dean, and watches as he stubbornly pulls himself up on furniture for balance as he walks to his parents, smiling and encouraging for something so simple and yet so brilliant. He looks straight at the angel when they are alone now and stares at him with green eyes fascinated. His gaze is innocent and young, so unlike that Castiel knows of his brothers and sisters, old and wise and luminescent. The angel stares with the same, unblinking fascination and wonders what he appears like to Dean.

Castiel is closest to Uriel in the garrison and does not know much of humans beyond the scornful words of his brother, who has walked among them and destroyed their sin through the ages. He expects to find angry, harsh creatures full of anger and hatred but Dean's smiling, simple love for his mother and father is beautiful and calming and Castiel watches, fondly, as the small boy digs with delight into the piece of pie his mother has placed in front of him. He is at an age where most human children are suppose to be loud and unruly, but the boy is bright and playful, and almost unnaturally good, so he hears his mother say to his father. Castiel can't help but feel a sense of pride in his charge, this special human boy that he has been sent to watch over, and feels almost lost with the feeling.

Mary is with child again and Dean tries to pull him towards his mother to feel her stomach. Dean can not understand him, though he can see him, so Castiel has to cloak himself even from Dean's eyes at this time as he can not explain to the child how bad it would be for Mary to see him. Dean is excited and filled with a young protectiveness as he pets his mother's growing stomach, talking as excited and fast as he can about being a big brother. Dean has not been around many other small children his age, not many live around, and Mary's buried hunter instincts unconsciously isolate her child from the world out of fear. Castiel feels the love Dean holds for his sibling yet unborn and does not comprehend it, it is unlike the respect he holds for his own.

There is something foul in the air around the house and Castiel can not enter. Sigils around the walls of the house and he watches, helpless, as the demon enters the babies bedroom. Sees Mary run into the room and smells the smoke in the night air as the house is set ablaze. There is a feeling of deep gnawing dread as he tries to fight his way past the sigils, to get to Dean, when he sees him running from the flames, a bundle in his arms, looking impossibly small and burdened. He wants to go to him, to hold him like he has seen Mary and John do so many times, as he sees John doing now, picking up the boys, and feels the lose of Mary's soul. But he is being called back, he hears his brother's voice in his head, and Castiel has always been a good soldier. So he gazes at Dean one last time and Dean gazes mournfully back as he flies back to heaven.


End file.
